


Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)

by Impala_Dreamer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69, Dirty Talk, F/M, NSFW PWP. Pure Smut. Dirty Dirty Smut. Oral, Some Butt Stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Dreamer/pseuds/Impala_Dreamer
Summary: ~ Two Winchesters. One reader. You do the math.~





	Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)

The bed shifted; the mattress dipping under his weight as Dean crawled to you, stopping just above your navel, his arms holding him up at your sides. You stared down at him, lifting your head off of the sheets to look into his freckled face. His hair was tall and ruffled; his lips wet and shining as he slid his tongue across the bottom, smirking up at you.

You let out a tiny moan as Sam’s giant hands massaged your breasts, his bare arms blocking everything but Dean’s face from your view as he knelt behind your head at the top of the bed.

Dean dipped his face to your skin, laying a hot kiss on your stomach. You reached up to run your hand through his hair but he caught your wrist; his rough fingers closing around your arm tightly, pushing it back down onto the bed.

“No touching.” His eyes flashed black and you gasped as a flood of desire washed over you, dampening your core. “Hold her down Sammy,” he growled.

Sam’s hands left your chest and slid down your shoulders, settling by your elbows and pinning you down with delicious pressure. He leaned down a bit, his naked chest hovering over your face, just out of reach. “Be a good girl and keep still Y/N,” he grinned. You nodded quickly and bit your lip, trying not to struggle against his hands, wanting to behave and make them both happy.

Dean’s lips returned to your belly; his calloused fingers tickling your sides as he scratched his way down to your hips, goosebumps erupting in his wake. He sank down, spreading your legs further apart with his shoulders, and blew a breath of hot air against your wetness. You shivered and heard him chuckle, “Oh, you like that? How about this?” Dean’s fingers slid down over your core, gently brushing against your slit, up and down, up and down at a leisurely pace that made your entire body tingle. Suddenly he dipped his middle finger inside, invading your pussy without warning. You gasped through your tightly sealed lips and did your best not to move. “I think she likes that, Sam. What do you think?”

 

Sam looked down into your face, his long hair brushing against your closed eyes, “Looks like she does. How does she taste? I bet she’s real sweet.”

“Hmm, let’s find out.” Dean spread your pussy with rough fingers and sank his tongue deep inside, humming as he did. He pulled back and smiled, licking his lips. “Tastes amazing.”

Your body was on fire, sweat breaking out over your flushed skin as Dean returned to his task, licking a line with his wide tongue straight up to you pulsing clit. He stayed there for what seemed like hours, swirling his tongue around the swollen bud, flicking and suckling, alternating speed and pressure, driving you insane.

Sam held your top down, but your legs were free to move, and they shook and squirmed as Dean ate you out, pumping his fingers deep within as he lapped at your clit. Your breath was ragged; uncontrollable moans slipped out with each labored exhale as Dean devoured your heat.

Sam bent down and kissed your lips. His lightly stubbled chin scratched against your nose as he took your mouth; his tongue sliding against yours, hot and hungry. You gasped, out of breath as he pulled away and made his way down across your cheek and neck, setting his thick lips by your ear. He ran the tip of his tongue along the outer shell and blew softly inside, sending a new wave of electricity through you. “Are you feeling good baby?” he whispered to you, his words falling like feathers against your skin. “You gonna cum all over his face?”

You bit your lip and gripped the bed sheets between your fingers; the pressure from Dean’s magical tongue and Sam’s voice sending you reeling. “Yes,” you whimpered, your body tensing as the dam broke. “Oh god! Fuck!” Your hips rose up off the bed as you convulsed, your heels digging into the mattress while you clenched down around Dean’s fingers. He pulled away, smirking as he climbed up to lay down beside you, his hands gliding up over your shivering body.

Sam released your arms, moving away to lay down on the opposite side; his head by your legs, his cock poking at your shoulder. Your eyes fluttered open as you looked up at Dean, his face shining with your wetness, his lips curled into a cocky smile. Again you reached for him, desperate to touch him, wanting to pull him down to you, but he swatted you away, shaking his head.

“I told you no touching, Y/N,” he said simply. His hand floated upwards and he pinched your nipple roughly, sending a shock of sweet pain through you. Defeated and breathless, you dropped your arms back to your sides and closed your eyes, waiting for whatever they had planned.

“You want something to touch?” Sam’s voice pulled your eyes open and you lifted your head to peer down at him. He grabbed your hand a moved it to his erection, closing your fingers around his length. You ran your hand slowly up and down, your thumb brushing over the tip with each pass, enjoying the velvety softness of his skin. “Good girl.”

Sam kissed your leg, gently pressing his lips to your sensitive skin before biting down and sucking a mark on your inner thigh. You yelped, startled by his teeth, and he grabbed your hip with one giant hand, pulling you towards him. He lay back and coaxed you up onto your knees, guiding you to sit on his face. With your legs pressed against his shoulders, Sam pulled your hips down and he drove his tongue into your pussy, instantly reigniting the throbbing fire and making you shake all over again.

“Don’t keep him waiting,” Dean said, pulling your attention momentarily away from the press of Sam’s tongue.

You bent down and did as you were told, wrapping your lips around Sam’s cock, taking him in as far as you could while he suckled your clit, his fingers digging into the soft flesh of your hips, bruising your skin. Your mind was lost, given completely over to your task, bobbing your head as you rocked back and forth between his cock and his face. Sam’s right hand left your side and he pressed a long finger deep inside, caressing your g-spot as his tongue poked gently at your ass. He swirled around the tight hole, teasing you with the new sensation before slipping inside. You moaned at the feeling, trying to relax as he removed his tongue and replaced it with a thick, wet finger. Your eyes rolled and you pressed yourself back against his hand, your lips leaving his cock with a resounding pop.

Sam’s fingers were everywhere, working you into a frenzy while Dean looked on with lust filled eyes. He stroked himself as he watched you squirm, your legs quaking with the building pleasure. Just before you felt everything go, Sam brought a hand down across your cheek with a loud crack. You cried out, jumping at the slap and whimpering as he removed his fingers, pushing you off of him. You scrambled away and sat between them, your body limp and tingling. You took a deep breath and watched as the men moved around the bed, wondering where they were headed and what they’d do with you next. You didn’t care what it was, as long as they kept their big hands on you; you were floating, your cares gone, mind empty but for thoughts of them.

Dean climbed to his knees and called you to him, his hand still tight around his stiff cock. He licked his juicy lips as he stared down at you and raised an eyebrow, “My turn.”

Crawling towards him, your hands and knees sinking into the soft mattress, you wet your lips and pressed them against his tip. He ran a firm hand through your hair and pulled you forward, forcing his cock through your tight lips, growling as you sank down. Before you could pull back and start your work, Sam’s hands were on you. He grabbed your hips, fitting his fingertips into the bruises he had made, and pressed his body against you. You spread your legs for him and with one quick snap of his hips he drove his cock deep inside your aching pussy. You moaned around Dean’s dick as Sam set the pace, pulling and pushing you back and forth between them. You were done, wrung out and shaking; totally filled by each Winchester. If not for their hands holding you up, you’d surely have collapsed onto the bed, decimated by tidal waves of bliss. It was everything you’d always wanted and more.

The room began to spin, your body shuddering as the drag of their cocks inside of you sent you over the edge again. Mouth full and pussy throbbing you cried out as you came, their hands refusing to let you fall. With an exaggerated grunt, Dean spilled into your mouth, his hand on your head, locking you to him. You swallowed him down greedily, milking every last drop until he pulled away and settled back against the pillows, panting and glistening with sweat.

Sam continued his movements, his thrusts becoming quicker and irregular. Your head fell to the bed as your arms refused to hold you up any longer. Sam pounded into you once more, his thighs slapping hard against yours one final time. He pulled you back, his fingers pressing harder still as he came, stuttered cries escaping through his clenched teeth.

Finally he released you and you fell where you were, wasted and sated, lying in the hot air between your lovers.

 

You woke with a gasp as the loud alarm from your cell phone pulled you out of the dream. You blinked furiously at the harsh light coming from the screen and clicked off the offensive ring. The sheets were soaked with sweat and clung to your skin, your pillow clenched between your thighs. You’d had some hot dreams before, but this one blew you away. Demon!Dean and Soulless!Sam in your bed at the same time? Holy hell. Maybe your friends were right, maybe you were a little too obsessed with Supernatural. But if it was going to give you dreams like that… why stop now?


End file.
